Something like mystery
by CamelliaMichaelis
Summary: Rikkai regulars are organising Birthday surprise for Sanada, but sadly, Yukimura doesn't have a time to help them with it. Question is, why? And there is a ghost in a kitchen. Or maybe it's not ghost after all. ALPHA PAIR.


**Author's note:** Thanks Maya for beta-reading~

* * *

It was one of usual afternoons in the Rikkai tennis club, members were changing after a practice and Niou was plotting something – with Yagyuu and, surprisingly, even Yanagi this time. Akaya looked bored but he was listening to them too anyway, and Marui was mumbling something about a cake with Jackal, who was just shaking his head.

On the other part of a locker room, Yukimura was changing and Sanada, next to his friend, was leaning against his locker, and smiling, almost laughing at what blue-haired buchou was saying.

Wait, what?

Sanada was laughing?

Niou stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at them. Rest of the regulars did the same.

"I think there is something going on between them." Really, flirting from Yukimura's side wasn't so surprising, but for Sanada to respond like this, it was… Strange. At least in Niou's opinion.

"But they were behaving like that for some time…" stated Akaya. "Wait, Niou-sempai, are you trying to say that they are dating?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it's not. And we have more important things to talk about right now. For example which cake should we buy?" Marui's question was absolutely ignored.

Yagyuu sighed. Marui was right, they had more important things to do right now.

"Stop it, guys, at least for a moment." They looked up and realized that their buchou and fukubuchou were about to leave.

"Yukimura-kun, do you have a second?" Seriously, they need to talk with Yukimura for a moment, and because of the stupidity of certain someone, he was almost gone.

Yukimura stopped in his tracks and looked at the Gentleman. Sanada, meanwhile, glared at Niou for the second, like the Trickster was about to do something, and then murmured: "I'll wait outside," to Yukimura. He looked with suspicion at regulars, who all seemed to be waiting for something. Yukimura smiled at him and Sanada shrugged and went outside.

Yukimura was beaming. "So, what's going on?" he looked at the regulars, who now gathered around him.

"Seiichi. Are you free tomorrow morning?"

Yukimura's smile faded a little. "I'm sorry, but tomorrow I'm busy."

"Do you know it's Genichirou birthday, right?"

Yukimura's face was unreadable, maybe a little bit sad. "I know. But I'm busy."

"Ah. That's a pity."

"Hm. Is there something else?"  
"No, that's all."

Yukimura smiled at them, then waved and almost ran away.

"I still think there is something going on, between them."

"No, Sherlock."

"But we don't have any proof."

Everybody went silent.

"Yanagi? Did you just say that we didn't have any proof? You? What about your data?"

"This topic is so delicate and complicated, so my data are incomplete."

"Yanagi-sempai! How is that possible?! I thought that you know everything!" Akaya looked like his world was devastated right now.

"Well, the relationship of these two was always a little mystery."

"Little? If even Yanagi doesn't have any proof then it makes that one of the biggest Rikkai's mysteries!" declared Niou loudly.

„I have a theory," said Yagyuu, but was ignored, because Niou still didn't finish his speech.

„And the second mystery is Marui's girlfriend."

"What about my girlfriend?" Redhead was immediately alerted.

"You said you had girlfriend. The mystery is how you were able to find one. Or better, how are you able to pretend that you have one, fatty."

"I'm not fat and she is real!"

"I don't believe you."

"But she is!"

Jackal decided to step in. "She is real, I talked with her."

Niou still looked sceptical.

"Hey! Jackal! When did you talk with my girlfriend?"

"Some time ago."

"Why? Why are you talking with her? She is my girlfriend, not yours!"

"Calm down, Marui, she just wanted the advice on what to buy you for your birthday."

Yanagi coughed before the discussion went into dangerous places. Like Marui wanting to kill Jackal of unnecessary jealousy.

"Back to the main point. Birthday. What was your theory, Yagyuu-kun?"

"Thank you, Yanagi-kun." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up his nose before he started.

"Tomorrow's Sanada-kun's birthday. But Yukimura-kun said that he was busy. And we asked especially for the morning. But… I find it strange. For Yukimura-kun to be busy at Sanada-kun's birthday. And I heard Sanada-kun talking about his family going out today and tomorrow. Which means his house will be all empty. Based on the theory that Sanada-kun and Yukimura-kun are dating, doesn't it mean that Yukimura-kun will be busy, because he will be with Sanada-kun?"

Silence.

"That makes sense. Somehow."

"Of course it makes sense, Yagyuu is a genius. You didn't notice yet?" Niou's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Anyway, guys, for tomorrow. Do you all know what to do?"

They all nodded.

"If Yagyuu's theory is right, we will meet Yukimura tomorrow. If we are lucky. Do you have keys, Yanagi?"

"Of course. Don't worry. And don't be late."

And with that, Rikkai regulars went to prepare for their secret mission.

* * *

Next morning, when Yukimura woke up, he was sure it was still early. Or maybe, that feeling was here, because he went to sleep really late. Quick look at an alarm clock just confirmed his first thought.

"What the hell," he mumbled. Why he has to be awake so early?

Blanket on the other half of bed moved and he noticed that he is not the only one awake.

Sanada next to him opened one eye and then grunted something which sounded perhaps like 'good morning' or maybe it was something completely different.

Yukimura leant in for a short kiss. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Sanada shook his head and embraced him by one arm. "What time is it?" he asked.

"6:30 AM."

"I feel like I haven't slept at all."

"Me too."

"And whose fault it is?"

"You didn't complain last night."

Sanada mumbled something, hint of red coloured his cheeks. He buried himself more comfortably into his pillow, and Yukimura's head rested on his shoulder.

"We can stay in the bed all day." That was true, it was Saturday, and there was nobody in the house who would want them to do something else.

"Hm. I like this idea."

They stayed like that, hugging each other, for some time, before Yukimura suddenly sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to drink something, I'm thirsty. Do you want me to get you something?"

"Oh no, I'm ok."

"Then, I'll right back. And later, I'll make breakfast for my birthday boy." Yukimura kissed Sanada on a cheek.

Sanada frowned at the word 'boy'.

Yukimura giggled. "Ok, ok. For my man, then."

"Hm. That's better." Sanada looked half asleep, but he pulled Yukimura down for the proper kiss.

Yukimura giggled again and hopped out from the bed.

He looked around the room and then took Sanada's t-shirt from the floor where it lied discarded.

"Why are you wearing my t-shirt?" Sanada's voice sounded really sleepy, when he looked curiously at his boyfriend.

„For fun. Because I want to. Because of childish reasons. And just in case if I'll meet a ghost in your kitchen, I don't want to be there just in boxers." He was smiling brightly when he answered.

"How does it make sense? And why should there be the ghost in the kitchen?" Sanada raised an eyebrow.

Yukimura shrugged and then reached to Sanada for the kiss. "Sleep, Genichirou. I'll be right back."

"Hm." It was the only reply he got.

Blue haired captain looked back at the bed just a second before he got out of the room. Genichirou looked like he was deeply asleep, curled into a ball, hugging his blanket tightly.

Seiichi smiled.

When Yukimura was about to step into the kitchen, he stopped, because he heard some strange noises… He froze for a moment and listened closely. He and Genichirou were supposed to be alone in the house. He was joking about the ghost, but there was really something…

After a few seconds he heard the noise again, this time it sounded like footsteps, and then some quiet voices and the thud which sounded as if somebody dumped into something, and then a bunch of swears.

Yukimura sighed in relief when he realized who it was. So no thief or ghost, it was just… But what the hell are _they_ doing here?

Blue-haired captain decided to find out what's going on.

"My, my, what are we having here?"

Everybody in the room stopped in their tracks, and now amused Yukimura could see his really surprised team. So he wasn't wrong. Around them there were bags full of something colourful… What the hell are they doing?

"Buchou! What are you doing here?" Akaya looked the most surprised of them all.

"Sleepover. But I should ask you the same."

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up his nose. "Sanada-kun's birthday today. We wanted to surprise him." Well, he could imagine something like that. But why…

"Why I'm not a part of it?"

"Because you said that you would be busy! And we tried to call you yesterday evening so you could join in later, but you weren't picking it up!" It was Akaya, who answered this time.

"That makes sense." It made, in some strange way, and Yukimura wanted to facepalm himself, for not realizing what his team was planning.

From the very first second he stepped into the kitchen, Yanagi was observing him closely.

"What is it, Renji?" Yukimura asked, because he knew that kind of glare really well. And maybe he should have predicted what this would be about.

"Seiichi. Are you aware that you are wearing Genichirou's t-shirt?"

It lasted few seconds before Yukimura replied, and he could feel that everybody in the room was _staring_ at him. "Yes, I'm aware of it," he answered calmly.

Yeah, they were definitely staring.

"I wouldn't be surprised, if I met you here just in the boxers, after all, this is sleepover of childhood _friends_. But what surprises me is that t-shirt of yours." Yagyuu was again pushing his glasses up as he was speaking. Yukimura was surprised to hear this from the Gentleman. Maybe the Trickster has bad influence on him after all.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yukimura's tone was calm, too much calm. It was like silence before a storm.

"Ah. Nothing at all."

"Genichirou is still sleeping? I thought he would be in dojo, but I noticed he is not there." Yanagi asked and the dangerous atmosphere in the room changed a little.

"Yeah, he is still in bed."

"It's not like fukubuchou. I thought he doesn't go to sleep at all, or maybe he wakes up at two at night!"

"You are right, Akaya-kun, it's quite rare for Sanada-kun to be in bed at this hour."

"Not if buchou kept him busy and awake all night." Niou winked suggestively. Akaya looked confused about that statement.

"What did you said, Niou?" Yukimura asked, almost growling, his tone was dangerous.

"And there is that your predatory expression again. You look like a cat which prey is about to be stolen. Don't worry, I'm not interested in fukubuchou, I have better."

"Niou… I think you should shut up now…" Yukimura warned him.

"That's true, Niou, stop now. We have a work to do here." Yagyuu put a hand at his partner's shoulder. Somehow, it seemed to work.

Yukimura glared at them all, thinking what he should do.

"You know what? I think I'll just get my drink," he went to a sink, took a glass and poured water into it, and drank it all in one go.

"I think I'll just pretend that there was nobody in the kitchen. Yeah. It will be the best. I never saw you. Nobody was here." It was more like as if he was talking to himself, absolutely ignoring the regulars. He put his glass down and slowly walked to the door.

"Can you please keep Genichirou busy for at least half of the hour please?" Yanagi asked.

"Nobody was in the kitchen," Yukimura repeated, pretending that he hadn't heard anything, and then he was gone.

"…"

"He is creepy sometimes."

"I think we should hurry up, before very angry Sanada will come to kill us."

"Shut up, idiot, it's our chance!"

"For what? What so you want to do? Eavesdropping or what?"

"Exactly."

Yanagi sighed and started to put out things from his bag.

.

Yukimura closed the door not too gently, run to the bed, jumped there and covered his eyes with his arm. Sanada just watched him with surprised look.

"What happened, Seiichi? Have you met your ghost?"

"Yes. There is a bunch of idiotic ghosts in your kitchen and living room!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Our team. Those idiots are here, preparing you the birthday surprise. I can't believe that they haven't told me about it!"

"Are you trying to say that there are our teammates in my house? And if is that supposed to be the surprise, is it ok that you have just told me?"

"Whatever. I'm mad right now."

"Hm. But they saw you. What did you say them?"

"Sleepover."

"But that's true."

"Yeah, and they would've believed in that if not for Renji, stupid Renji noticed that I wear your t-shirt."

"…You know, maybe it's finally time to tell them."

"We don't need to say anything, they all already know. If they weren't sure before, they all are now! And I will not be surprised if someone is eavesdropping right now for confirming it."

"Should I go and run into them?"

"Oh no. They asked me to keep you busy for a while. And I don't want ruin their surprise for you." Last sentence was said in really, really seductive tone.

Sanada smiled at how Yukimura changed the mood so quickly. "Didn't you say that you were mad at them?" But he really, really wasn't about to complain now, not when his beloved Seiichi positioned himself on top of him, and bent down for a kiss.

"Yeah, but I have better things to do now." He whispered.

"…They are probably really eavesdropping now."

"Their own mistake." Yukimura's lips covered Sanada's in the very passionate kiss.

* * *

-END-


End file.
